


Stressful day comes to an end

by HyucksPup



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Riding, Shitty story, Sorry Not Sorry, Underage Sex, dont like dont read, ignore me haha, its 4am, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyucksPup/pseuds/HyucksPup
Summary: Mark came really stressed and exhausted back to the dorm. Haechan knew a way how to relax him.





	Stressful day comes to an end

“ _You doing so great baby_ ” Mark grabbed Haechan purple hairs stronger and pushed him just a little more down.

 

” _fucking shit_ ” moaned the older one out. Haechan had no problem to take him,there was just no gag reflex. It surprised both of them since they never came this far into some sexual stuff. The only thing they made was jerking each other off.

 

“ _AHH_ ” Mark squished his eyes close and his toes curled, his head falls back into the pillows. The younger one take him completely and worked wonders with this tongue.

 

” _You’re fucking sure this is your first time baby?_ ” he pulled his head up and plopped the dick out of his mouth with a small ‘plob’. His already plump lips looked even plumper. Mark would love to kiss those swollen lips,but this have to wait. At first he wanted his own fun.

 

” _It’s my first time, trust me. Am i that good?_ ” Haechan teased the older one with a smirk on his lips. His hands were still at Marks member and jerked his hand up and down in a slow tempo, that killed the brown haired boy.

 

“ _Yes baby, you’re so amazing at it. I can’t believe it how lucky i am_ ” his hands cares Hyucks cheeks. Haechan again opened his mouth, that gave Mark hope, but just his tongue came out to give his dick a long lick from the balls to the tip. When he was at the tip his mouth finally took the member inside.

 

“ _Oh shit, baby_ ” Mark was already a mess, even tho just the half was inside.

 

“ _Come princess, take all. Make me proud_ ” his hand was again in the purple hairs. Haechan just hummed that gave Mark vibrations in his dick. Chan made his way down and let the dick in his throat. The grip in his hair pulled him up just to slam his face down again.

 

“ _Fuck yesss!_ ” Mark used Haechans mouth and the younger one loves it. Some moans left his throat that just gave Mark more pleasure.

 

“ _Baby I’m coming_ ” his hand leaved Hyucks hairs and grabbed the pillows beside his head.

 

“ _Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t you fucking dare to stop._ ” Mark warned him how close he was, his legs started to shake.

 

“ _FUCK! Just keep going baby_ ” his back arched, Hyuck didn’t stopped to bop his head up and down.

 

“ _Swallow my load baby_ ” Haechan just hummed to this command. That gave Mark the last kick. He emptied himself in Hyucks throat. Everything got tighter when he began to swallow.

 

“ _O-oh my god_ ” It was too much to handle, he tried to pushed Haechans head away,but the younger one swallow every little drop. Mark twitches and grabbed the others hair tightly.

 

“ _Fuck, stop! Stop, stop, stop.. hhhhggg! Too muhhhuuch_ ” Hyuck looked up (<https://dongkooki.tumblr.com/post/174513494935/haechan-is-so-cute> [gif4]) at Mark and saw that his upper body raised and sunk into the mattress, eyes also rolled back into the head. The younger one knew that he had fully control over him. He slowly pulled his head up,but he didn’t forgot to gave the tip a little attention before he left it.

 

“ _Was it good?_ ” He already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear the older one saying it, that kinda had a problem to catch his breath. His body was still shaking a little bit, he gave it to him that good.

“ _Mhhore t-thhan good_ ” his breath still was out of rhythm.

“ _Good_ ” Haechan said and kissed his way up from the belly. When he was at the others neck, his hand grabbed Marks hair and pulled the head to the other side to give himself more skin to kiss and bite. Leaving marks was one of his favorite thing, he loves it how the otger struggles to hide them from the fans and cameras.

Mark was still trying to calm down, he just let the things do to him.

 

“ _Can you use your dick again?_ ” The younger asked into his neck.

“ _Why? I don’t think so..”_

“ _Oh what a shame, i was thinking about to ride you. That means than no._ ” He knew that Mark would fall for his trap. Whenever he jerked Hyuck off he tells him how he imagined him riding his dick.

“ _Ohh nonononono! It works perfectly fine! We can, i mean, you can!_ ” Mark was so stressed out now. Haechan begang to giggle, it was just so funny to see Mark panic about it. There are both young so there should be more than just one round, Hyuck thinks.

“ _Than grab some lube and a condom, prepare me_ ” Hae said and was already on all fours.

Mark rushed out of the bad and walked to the closet.

He came back and was already squeezing some lube on his fingers.

“ _Ready?_ ”

Haechan nods.

He teased the hole with his finger before he pushed it in. The finger stayed a little inside of Chan, until he moved the ass by himself. That gave Mark the signal that he can move his finger in and out. He started to twist and curl his finger inside of the other.

“ _moohhreee_ ” the younger whines.

Mark dripped some lube onto the hole and entered the second finger.

“ _Hnng_ ” Chan hands grabbed the pillows and hides his face in them. His moans were covered and were so quiet.

“ _Baby let me hear you_ ” his finger went deep without realizing. A yelp left Haechan mouth, still covered, but it was loud.

“ _Fuck, sorry!_ ” Mark panicked and pulled his finger back a little.

Donghyuck lifts his head up

“ _No,no,no! Do that again! G-go deep_ ” A pink shimmer was over his cheeks, Mark found it really cute.

His finger again went further in and Chans moans were already covered by the pillows. He had enough of it and grabbed those purple hairs and pulled his head out of the pillows.

“ _I wanna hear you. Listen to me, slut_ ” Haechan moans loud out. His hand hold his body up so there wasn’t too much pain on his scalp.

“ _YES! Fuck M-MAAHRK_ ” Hyucks ass moved back at Marks fingers.

“ _You’re taking my three fingers so well, literally sucking me in_ ” since when were three fingers inside of him? Whatever, it feels amazing.

“ _Please fuck me. Please, please, please._ ” He begged after the older ones dick, that was standing proud up for the second time.

Mark pulled his fingers out and laid himself beside hyuck.

“ _You wanted to ride me. Than do it princess_ ”

Haechan lifts his body up and swung one leg beside Marks hip.

“ _fuck the condom_ ” hae whispers to hinself. He grabbed the lube and puts it on Marks dick and jerked it up and down. But nor for so long. He squirted himself some on his fingers and rub it on his hole.

Slowly he sank down and felt Marks tip at his hole. Haechan pushed down and the tip was now fully inside of him. It gave him goosebumps. Mark grabbed Hyucks hip and pushed him slightly down. More and more entered Chan, until he was completely inside of him. Hyucks body gave up an he hides his face in Marks neck.

 

“ _You alright?_ ” Mark tried to lifts the body, but it didn’t moved at all.

The legs beside his hips started to shake and he could feel how hard Haechan was gripping his shoulders.

 

“ _S-soohh f-f-full, de-eehhp_ ” Mark didn’t moved anything down there, he waited for Chan to be ready.

He again tried to lift the body that was on top of him. Hyuck got up and Mark could see how wasted he already is, some salvia at the corner of the mouth and his eyes half opened.

Hae was starting to lift his body just to slam down onto the dick.

 

“ _FUCK_ ” he screamed out.

Mark grabbed his hip and helped Chan to grind his hips.

“ _Soohhh f-fucking dee-hhhhnn-ep_ ” the body started to shake again.

 

“ _Princess tell me, how does your pussy feel_ ” he gave a small slap on a butt cheek.

“ _so fucking good, i think I’m close_ ” Jaechan started to grind faster and lifted his body sometimes to slam himself down again.

“ _Baby, you’re getting so nice tight_ ” Mark grinds up to meet Hyucks trusts.

 

“ _AHHH, just like this M-MAahhhhRK_ ”

White seed was squirting onto Marks chest.

“ _Yeah baby, come for me! Hmmm so tight._ ”

Mark didn’t needed long for his second load for tonight.

 

“ _Oh god_ ” haechan smirks when he felt Marks warm seeds fills him.

 

He slowly pulled Mark out and laid beside him.

“ _I love you, markii_ ” he cuddles him

“ _I love you too my sun_ ” he kissed his forehead.

“ _Go sleeping, I’m gonna clean you up_ ” Mark stood up and walked to the bathroom.

 

Haechan just laid there and waited, he couldn’t fall asleep without Mark.

He felt a wet towel on his ass.

When Mark was done he just threw it into a corner, and hurried back to the bed. Haechan cuddles himself into the others chest.

They both feel asleep lovely.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ☺️


End file.
